WOW Hottie Alert
by hippicowgirl
Summary: Ok i have rewriten this story to reach some peoples standards so here you go. Annabeth is in a new school here are all of her embarassing moments happy moments sad moments and lots more.
1. chapter 1

Ok so I have been getting a lot of complaints about my stories. So I have decided that just because I am a nice person I will rewrite all of the chapters. So here you go again. I hope everyone likes it this time and thank you to everyone who had my back while others didn't.

I Stood in front of the doors of the biggest school I had ever seen in my life. I had butterflies in my stomach.

I slowly stepped into the huge school. All around me kids where yelling. A small fight broke out to the left of me but I kept on walking.

I couple of guys whistled but I ignored them and kept walking. I was searching desperately for someone I knew even though I had a feeling the chances of seeing someone I knew where very slim.

I slowly made my way down the hallway. But then I ran into a girl slightly taller than me with spiked black hair.

At first I did not notice her but then I threw my arms around her neck. "Thalia I said surprised what in the world are you doing here?" I asked but she just laughed "I think the question is what are YOU doing here?" She said still laughing.

Ok so I know it is really short but I am going to take this really slow so that I can get it all perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so here is the next chapter...finally. LOL i am getting a lot of criticism and it is really making me sad. So if we could please keep the flames to ourselves that would be great.

So here is the next chapter and i hope that you all like this chapter. I have been woking really hard on my spelling and grammer so that you guys dont get mad at me.

I will make a couple of things clear so that no one is confused when they read this story.

None of the PJO characters are demi-gods in this story. So therefore they are able to talk on cell phones and all of that other stuff demi-gods cant do.

Everyone in this story is the same age including Nico. s they will be in most of the same classes together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

was ecstatic to find out that me and Thalia had almost all the same classes together except for Gym. In my first block class i walked over to sit by Thalia only to find a young boy occupying the seat next to her all ready.

" Oh hey Annabeth this is Nico, Nico this is Annabeth one of my friends from grade school."

" Oh hi" Said Annabeth awkwardly reaching out to shake the young boys hand. His deep black eyes startled her and the way his hair was all spiked immediately made her think that he was goth.

But considering what Thalia dressed like i guess this would be the kind of person she would hang out with.

" Hi don't worry i am not as scary as i look." he boy said as he flashed her a toothy grin. Annabeth allready knew that she would be able to get along with this boy.

Annabeth had to sit next to a very hipper girl with wild flaming red curls that engulfed her face in shadows.

Later she learned that this girl was called Rachael Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth knew from the second she saw this girl that they would NOT be anywhere close to friends.

Later on as she sat at a lunch table with Thalia, Biannca,Nico and a boy named Grover. " Hey guys have you seen Percy he hasn't been in any of the classes today?"

Grover asked from where he sat across the table from me. Who is Percy i wondered as i zoned out as Biannca and Nico started to have a french frie war.

Before she knew it everyone was running out of the lunch room so they wouldn't miss there next classes. I walked around trying to find where the gym was located.

As i wandered around the halls i was so lost in thought that i didn't realise what room i had just walked into.

I turned a corner and for the first time i looked up from the floor only to be looking at a ripped tan chest.

My eyes slowly made there way up to look at his face but not before I realised that he was only in his boxers.

When my eyes finally took in his face i was at a loss of words. hIs hair was as black as a ravens wing with eyes a deeper green than the ocean.

The very hot boy smirked at me and said with a sly grin " If you wanted to see me in nothing but my boxers you could have just asked you didnt have to come into the boys locker room."

My face must have been brighter than a cherry as my eyes slid to the ground the boy just laughed and stuck his hand out towards me.

" Hi i'm Percy." " Annabeth" i said but my face was still burning. Then something clicked. Oh no this must be the guy Thalia was talking about he will probably tell he ands then she will never let me forget it.

" Listen could you please not tell Thalia or anyone about this cause that would be great.' I said as i quikly ran out of the locker room hoping no one else would see me.

But of course i had no such luck...

OOOHHHHH who saw Annabeth coming out of the boys locker room. I hope everyone likes it. If i get at least five new reviews then i will post the next chapter. Please no flames.

Constructive Crtisism is allright as long as it isn't harsh. I get really sensative when it comes to my writting if you have anything mean to say plz tell me via private message so i can respond to you personally :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I just have a few things to say I did get my five reviews so as promised I am updating. But first I would like to thank,

Crazedbookfan14

Damon-Salvatore-lover15

Nowhere is darkness

Aigle Solace

And anyone else who has been there for me from the start.

I am sorry to everyone who liked the first one better but I just wanted to start fresh and change it around a little bit.

Musafreen, I would just like to say that I do not want to keep the characters the way they are and if you do not like that I am sorry.

What fun would it be if every story on this site was exactly the same. I do not like when Rachael is nice I think mean fits her better because honestly I am not a big fan of Rachael.

I hate when people criticism so much there really is no reason for it. If we could all just we nice this world would be a way better place to live.

Yes my grammar is pretty bad but you know what that is what sets my stories apart from others. I like my stories just the way they are. Sorry if anyone does not like it but just tell me and I will try to put in any suggestions.

But enough of me as promised here is the next chapter and I hope ya'll LOVE it J

ANNABETHS POV

As we jogged laps around the huge gym I saw Rachael come up behind me and then she was right there besides me.

" Hey how was your visit to the boys locker room?" She asked as if it where no big deal at all. Annabeth got bright red and she felt like she was just going to cry right there.

Oh no I thought this can't be happening OMG she is going to tell everyone in this whole school! I am going to be ruined I am going to have to move again and Thalia will find out.

Oh no Percy will never like me now. UGH I knew I was going to hate this girl from the second I saw her bright red head.

" Are you going to say anything or are you to busy having flashbacks about Percy's body?" Rachael said. But instead of replying I just quickly put my leg in front of her causing her to trip and land flat on her face.

" OMG Rachael are you ok?" I asked faking sympathy as I grabbed her hand to help her up. " I was fine until your feet found there way in front of mine!"

Rachael screamed at Annabeth with fire flaring in her eyes. But nothing much scared Annabeth after she saw an old hairy man naked in a pool once.

" How could I have tripped you I wasn't even near you maybe you are just a little clumsy." I said as I pretended to act hurt and shocked that she had accused me of tripping her.

But before either girls could say anything else Percy jogged up and put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. " Is there a problem over here ladies?" He asked winking at me before looking at Rachael.

" NO ACTUALLY WE WHERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU AND HOW ANNABETH SAW…." Rachael screamed so that everyone could hear what she was saying.

But before anything else could come out of Rachael's mouth a loud screech was heard.

He he. I left you on another cliffy LOL. But anyway if anyone has any suggestions just tell me and I would be happy to include them into the next chapter.

Compliments make me happy flames I don't pay attention to anymore and criticism is ok as long as it isn't mean and hurtful.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you every body for all of your nice reviews. I was smiling by the time I was done reading them. I am sorry the chapters are a little short.

I promise that I will write longer chapters from now on J. I kind of like the whole bad boy Percy thing. Sorry if you guys like the sweet Percy.

I am thrilled at all of the reviews that I am getting it makes me very happy! And so with that here is the next chapter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; ;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silena ran through the door and flew over to me and Percy. I had only met her once before but I knew that she loved anything that had to do with romance and she was a big fan of romance.

Selena started jumping up and down giggling. " Percy has a girlfriend, Percy has a girlfriend." Wow this girl was a little waky I thought to myself.

But when Rachael got up and went to push Silena away. Silena simply tripped her yet again. When Rachael got up her face was almost as red as her hair and she had a look in her eyes that said she was about to kill someone.

But Silena didn't seem to realize and she started to question Percy who was apparently one of her friends. I did not know what to do though so I decided to go see if I could find anyone else that I knew.

Over in the corner I saw Grover trying to hide from the group I think.

Finally gym was over and I made my way over to the front entrance to escape from the prison I have been stuck in for the last seven hours.

But before I could get through the door with the other teenagers. A very annoyed looking Thalia came up and grabbed her arm.

Thalia drug Annabeth all the way to the other end of the school. There was a door that clearly stated NO GOING THROUGH THIS DOOR.

But Thalia did not seem to realize this because she threw the door open and continued down a long flight of stairs dragging annabeth down behind her. But what Annabeth saw at the bottom of the stairs shocked her even more than thalias angry expression…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok sorry I really wanted to make it longer but I have to go Christmas shopping J

I promise that I will update again later on today sorry for the wait and I promise the next chapters will be really long to make up for these really short chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry about that we where going to go Christmas shopping but the battery in the car is dead lol so we are stuck here.

But on the bright side I get to update my wonder full story.

Ok so here you go the continuation of the last chapter.

Another thing you should know is that in the second chapter I tould you that none of them are demi gods….yet.

That means that I am not sure what I am going to do with them so maybe they just don't know yet. But you will find out in this chapter so read!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There standing at the bottom of the stairs was Rachael bound and gagged tied to a chair. But what surprised me more was the knife that she clutched .

She was holding her deadly weapon so tight her knuckles where turning white. It sounded like she was trying to scream but it came out all muffled.

But some how she was able to just point the knife at my heart. And suddenly I understood. Rachael had gone murderous and I was going to be the victim.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed tears running down my face at the thought of someone trying to kill me. I don't even know this girl and she is trying to kill me

But then I took a closer look at Rachael and I saw that her eyes where a glowing green even though I am pretty sure they used to be blue.

Her face was very pale compared to her light tan face I saw only an hour ago. But I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard Rachael murmuring something that sounded like very scary poetry.

A group of friends

Travel to the land of un known

Where a hottie, a nerd, 2 punks and a goat

Will become friends until the end

But the end is closer than they think

And suddenly her face went back to normal and she dropped the knife. " Oh no she is a demi-god to now!" Rachael said and she started to cry.

I had no idea what they where talking about. The only time that I had ever heard of the term DEMI-GOD it was in some mythology book or move.

Now some murderous creepy girl was telling me that I was a demi-god? For some one who all ways knew the answers to everything I was very confused right now and I did not like it.

But what could I do Thalia was blocking my path way to the door and there where no other escape options in the smelly basement of the huge school.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable because everyone was looking at me now but I had no idea what to say. I was confused scared and mad.

So id did the only thing any logical person would do in this kind of situation. I screamed " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry about swearing but I did rate it T to be safe I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it isn't long but if you add this chapter and the other two together than it was pretty long J

Ok so plz review I love to hear nice things.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello every one sorry it has been so long sence I have updated. I have been so busy with the holidays and all that I haven't gotten the chance.

So here is my Christmas present to all of my fans out there J. thank you everyone who has reviewed it has made me very happy.

I am sorry for all the people that don't like mean Rachael's but I personally like it better when she is mean. In my eyes I think Percy makes a better bad boy then a good guy. So I have gone with what I like.

Well here you go and I hope that everyone enjoys.

" Annabeth," Percy slowly looked up into my eyes. " You don't know who your birth mother is….do you?" I thought about what he had said for a minute. No I had never met my birth mother.

My evil father all ways told me that she had dies while giving birth to me. And I had nothing else to believe so I had all ways went with it.

" No I have never met my mother she dies when I was born," I said cautiously looking in every ones eyes to try and see what they where thinking.

" That is because your mother…well….she was a goddess." Percy said and it looked like he was struggling to find the right words to say.

" Her name is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.," Percy replied and he looked me right in the eyes so that I would know he was not lying and this wasn't just some joke everyone was playing on me.

" Who are you people?"

" Well I am Percy, as you know, I am a demi-god as well. My father is Poseidon god of the ocean. "

" I am Thalia, one of your best friends, I am daughter of Zeus, god of the sky."

" I am Nico, and I am the son of Hades, god of death."

" And I am Grover, I am a sitar and I help find new demi-gods and escort them back to camp!"

" And I am Rachael, I am the camps oracle. I am not a demi-god but I am just as important." Rachael made her speech with a snotty attitude and her voice was full of arrogance.

I sat down on the cold rock floor trying to process everything I had learned in the short span of five minutes. This can't be true I kept telling my self.

But deep down I knew it was and as much as I hated to admit it I was absolutely clueless as to what to say or do.

Basically my whole life has been a lie then. I thought sadly. Then suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Thalia sitting next to me.

" Why didn't you tell me before I thought we didn't have any secrets, I thought we where friends." " I wanted to but I wasn't allowed we had to be positive that you where who we thought you where."

The other day though we got a message from Athena telling us that we needed to get you to camp right away. That is why we are here at the same school as you. This wasn't just a coincidence.

Annabeth you are in great danger there is a prophesy and you play a great part in it. The only way we can save you is to get you back to camp with us…. ALIVE."

My mouth hung open what does she mean " ALIVE" does this mean there are people out there to kill me.

What does she mean prophesy. So many thoughts where running through my mind I felt like I was going to pass out.

" How do we get back?"

" There is only one way we can you get you back alive. But let me tell you know it is anything but a safe journey.

" What do I need to do?" I was starting to get scared. My stomach was in a not and I felt like I was going to throw up at any minute.

" Follow me."

I watched as Thalia walked right through what looked like a solid brick wall. I had no idea what to do but I decided that I should go see if I was able to walk through as well.

I cautiously stuck my toe through the wall. I jumped back in surprise when my toe went right through. Sure I had just seen Thalia walk through the wall. But I had thought my mind was just playing tricks on me.

Surly this wasn't possible right?

But despite my worries I walked through the fake wall right into what looked like a huge tent. WHAT THE HECK. Was the only thing I was able to think as I looked around at my surroundings.

How did this get into the school basement I thought to myself. " Annabeth I know this is probably a lot for you to understand. But in the world there is a thing called the mist that prevents a mortals eye from seeing all the magic going on around them.

This world is anything but what it seems. There are a lot of things that people don't understand. But I promise that everything you see right now is absolutely REAL.

I just nodded my head not sure of what I should say.

Now you might be thinking wow nothing gets more weird than I tent on the other side of a fake wall in a schools basement.

Oh how wrong you are.

Because what I saw next was DEFINATLY more shocking than anything you have ever seen in your life…

Ok I am really happy with this chapter J

I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas. I have been getting a lot of flames but I would just like to let everyone know that I am not taking them seriously.

So don't even waste your time criticizing me.

Thank you to everyone who has been giving me such wonderful reviews it really makes my day J


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since I last updated. But better late then never __J Ok so here is the next chapter in my story. ( BTW thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed it really makes me happy ) _

_**ANABETHS POV**_

_There standing in the middle of the tent was a half human half horse creature. But that was nothing compared to what he was standing next to. _

_I had to look at least three times and rub my eyes once or twice before I was sure of what the creature was. It was tall and fat with lots of arms probably at least a hundred._

_It eyes where big and black, as a moonless night. It had teeth so yellow it would put a banana to shame. I was beyond scared, my body began to shake and I broke out into a cold sweat._

_I was pretty sure the beast could eat me at any time. But I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. I immediately felt safer knowing he was there._

_It was strange how I had only known Percy for a short amount of time but I felt like I had known him forever. _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when the pony man began to talk. " Hello Annabeth . Hundred handed one over here is nothing to be scared about. He is absolutely good. I would never lie so you have nothing to fear," _

_The pony guy took a step towards me and I immediately felt scared yet again. Percy gave her shoulder a squeeze and whispered softly into my ear,_

" _Annabeth that is Chiron he is nothing to fear he is the camp's leader and he is like a father to most demi-gods. Hundred handed one will do you no harm. He is a friend, both of them are."_

_Hearing this come from Percy I believed it. I already knew Percy wouldn't lie to me about something like this._

_And so when Chiron was only about a foot away I didn't even flinch. I looked up into his dark blue eyes that looked purely human._

_It was strange that he had so many human characteristics yet he had a horses ass ( __**A/N yeah that is from the first book I thought that part was funny though J )**_

" _H…hello," I stuttered not sure what to say. " We need to take you back to camp, Annabeth it is no longer safe for you here," Chiron said as he looked me right in the eye._

_I was confused at first which was something new to me. What did he mean take me back to camp. I had a family, even if they weren't very nice._

_How was I supposed to just leave. " What do you mean I am not safe?" " Annabeth there are many monsters in this world and all of them are out to get you guys, Demi-gods," _

_Chiron spoke softly as if he didn't want to hurt me. Suddenly the words Rachel had spoken before ran through my head again._

_A group of friends._

_Travel to the land of unknown._

_Where a hottie, a nerd, two Goth kids, and a goat._

_Will be united together until the end._

_But the end just might be sooner then you think._

_Suddenly my stomach started to twist and I felt like I was going to throw up. But the end just might be closer than you think._

_That was the only thing going through my mind. Over and over again I replayed this one line. Did that mean that one of us was going to die?_

" _Only time will tell Annabeth no one knows for sure right now," Chiron spoke as if he was reading my mind. _

_That was the last thing I remembered before completely blacking out._

_Ok so I am having a major writers block. I am running low on ideas. Sorry that the prophesy sucked I couldn't think of anything else J If anyone has any ideas for what should happen next plz tell me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is the next chapter. To answer some questions though,**

**Crazedbookfan14: ****Yeah I know Chiron usually shows up as a human to new campers. BUT I thought it sounded better if he was a centaur ****J I had NO idea what color Chiron's eyes where so I just guessed lol. Sorry it was wrong.**

**WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME PROFANITIES IN IT BUT NOTHING BAD!**

**Ok well here you go and I hope you all like it reviews are welcomed happily J**

**ANNABETHS POV**

" WOW ," was the only coherent thing I was able to mumble as I looked at the huge camp in front of me. The Cabins where plain but crazy cool.

The huge span of water sparkled like a sheet of glass it was so clear you could see your reflection in it like a sheet of glass.

The sky was the clearest blue I had ever seen despite the fact that outside the camp borders there was a terrible thunderstorm going on.

People where everywhere either hanging out or trying to kill each other. I was slightly frightened at the fact that they where using REAL weapons but despite that I thought it was pretty frikken awesome.

At least several dudes winked at me but I didn't pay much attention. I couldn't help but notice how almost EVERY girl stopped to stare at Percy as we walked past.

Chiron kept pointing out different places and telling me what they where but I wasn't paying any attention. All I could think of was " Where is my cabin?" I finally blurted it out but immediately turned red realizing how rude I must sound.

Percy laughed and told Chiron " Well if I want to live any longer then I should stop here if you are bringing her to Athens's cabin."

" Huh," I said completely confused as to why he wouldn't want to go anywhere near my cabin. " You guys hate me over in the Athena cabin. Last time I tried to make peace with them I came out with a VERY swollen face and a chance of never having kids again,"

Percy said as he cringed at what must have been a very painful experience for him.

" Ok well I will take Annabeth to see her siblings then we will see you at diner Percy,' Chiron said as he turned to the left and headed towards a large cabin.

The second I walked in I knew that I would be right at home in this new place. Posters of Einstein and other famous scientists lined the wall.

A bunch of grid paper covered with mathematic sentences covered about five desks. A young boy about my age sat at the end of his bed writing in a notebook. Him and a little girl that looked to be about five where the only people in the cabin besides Chiron and I.

" Hi I am Malcome," the young boy said as he got off the bed to shake my hand. " Annabeth," I said as I looked over at the little girl.

" I am Emily," The child said as she got up and gave me a big hug, as if she had known her, her whole life.

" Hello Emily," I already knew that I would get along well with the little girl.

" Well I will leave you to get to know your siblings remember diner is at eight," Chiron said as he trotted ( Literally ) out of the room and up to the big white house I had seen earlier.

Ok so Like I said I am running out of ideas so ideas are greatly appreciated J PLZ PLZ PLZ review it makes me very happy.

I will write more as soon as I get more reviews so hurry up and press that little button and write your heart off. LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok thank you for all of your AMAZING reviews. Thanks to Crazedbookfan14 I have a BUNCH of new ideas! So I am going to try and incorporate some of your ideas into this chapter. **

**I hope everyone likes ****J **

I sat on one of the beds awkwardly not really knowing what to say or do. Thank the GODS for little kids and how they don't feel tension though because Emily decided to lighten the mood. Or at least I thought that was what she was going to do.

" So you like Percy Jackson huh?" Little Emily said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her in shock not thinking this would be a topic of interest for such a young girl.

" Huh?' I said stupidly as I looked at her with my mouth slightly open.

" Percy Jackson, you like him. You do know who he is right?" As she looked at me I felt like she could see straight through me. It was creepy almost as if she was reading everything about me just by simply looking into the depths of my eyes.

" What do you mean know who he is, he is Percy Jackson….right?" I said suddenly feeling like a dumb blonde which was a whole new feeling to me. (**A/N sorry to any blondes out there J** )

" Oh well then we have a lot to tell you," Malcolm said talking for the first time since Chiron left.

" So Percy Jackson came to camp when he was 12 years old. He is the son of the great sea god, one of the big three, Poseidon.

He just might be one of the most powerful Demi-god to come to camp in YEARS. When he came he proved himself on the first day already by beating our strongest fighter in a game of capture the flag.

After that everyone looked up to him. One day he found out that he was the child of the great prophesy. But unlike most people he didn't frighten and run away when he heard his fate.

Instead he trained by going on many missions including a trip into the labyrinth, one of the scariest places on earth. Very few people have gotten out of the Labyrinth alive. But Percy is strong and he made it.

He survived an eruption on mount Helen a couple of years ago. But that was nothing compared to what he did during the Titan War."

It seemed that Malcolm was not even half way through his story but I was already on the edge of my seat waiting to hear the next heroic thing that Percy Jackson had done.

" During the titan war the powerful Kronos was brought back from the dead. He took over the body of a child of the big three.

Nico Di'Angelo was a depressed little dude having lost his mother and his sister. But no one thought he would do something like this.

Being a child of Hades he was very powerful. Percy however was the child of the prophesy, the child that would either make or break Olympus.

Everyone in camp had gone to war. We lost many great people such as Clarisse and Connor Stoll, but in the end they had lost their lives for a happy ending.

After slaying hundreds and thousands of monsters Percy had stood up to Nico/Kronos. Percy was the only one who knew Nico's weak spot.

Bianca, Nico's sister, had accidentally told Percy one day before she died, what Nico's Achilles heal was. Not thinking it was something that was supposed to be kept secret.

And so Percy was able to over take the great Kronos and send him back to the depths of Tartarus. But no great Victory doesn't come without a price.

But I think I will leave you to find out what Percy has suffered because of his victory. I will tell you now though. Percy is an extremely powerful person. He was offered immortality but declined. He is one of the biggest heroes since Hercules."

Malcolm concluded as he laid back on his bed putting his head in his arms. "Your bunk is over there right under Emily's," He said pointing to a bunk bed over in the farthest corner of the room.

I walked over and laid my light bag onto the light grey comforter. I then went into the bathroom to freshen up after a LONG day.

I was shocked to hear that so much had happened to Percy. I will admit I never thought the kid was capable of doing anything none the less save the world.

But Malcolm's words still haunted me. All I could think about where the different things that percy may be suffering from because of his victory.

Just as I stepped out of the shower though Malcolm shouted to me that it was time for dinner.

OOOOOHHHHHHHH I wonder what Percy's problem is J Just to let everyone know I KNOW this is not how that Titan War went but I wanted this to be different from the real story.

I would like to thank Crazedbookfan14 for all of your help. If it weren't for you I doubt I would have even continued this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so thank you to everyone who has reviewed and here is the next chapter ****J **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I walked with Malcolm and Emily over to a big pavilion. They took me over to a table full of children that had the same eyes as me.

It was a little creepy how everyone looked so similar. After introductions had been made I found out that this was definitely my type of group.

Throughout the whole diner all my table talked about was math and science. It was cool how I finally fit in to a group of people.

I was so used to being called a nerd at all of my other schools. I had never fit in with a click of friends. Through the whole dinner I kept glancing over to Percy's table.

But his back was turned to my table and he was talking to Grover. I couldn't help but think about how he looked really cute when he was happy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Emily started to talk, " Annabeth likes Percy! She keeps looking at him and her eyes keep clouding over!"

When Emily said this I felt like dieing. My face was so red it hurt and everyone at the Athena table turned around to look at me.

Apparently even talking to a son of Poseidon was a crime for us Athena children. Everyone was giving me death glares except for Malcolm and Emily.

I had NO idea what to do. I couldn't run away and make a fool out of myself but I couldn't stand it just sitting here while all of my half siblings hated me.

But before I could make up my mind as to what to do Percy came up to my table with a big grin winked at me and walked out of the pavilion.

OMFG I thought to myself. Emily must have been talking louder than I thought! I decided that it would be a better idea to run back to my cabin, than to sit her until I turned purple with embarrassment. And os I got up and made a run for it to the Athena cabin.

But of course stupid me with my terrible memory couldn't even find where my cabin was located. I walked around a corner but found that I was now on the beach.

I don't remember our cabin being by he ocean. Was it? By now I was almost in tears. I had no idea where to go and by the looks of it everyone was still in the pavilion.

I had never been lost in my life and Chiron had taken my cell phone away. I felt like a fish out of water not knowing where to go or what to do.

Just as the first tear slid down my cheek someone's warm breath tickled my ear.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOOHHHHHHH Who is it what is Annabeth going to do?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so it has been like a REALLY long time since I have updated and I am really sorry. In this chapter you will learn a little more about Percy's history. But anyway here you go the next chapter!**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I felt arms go around my waist. But these weren't Percy's gentle arms. These arms were forceful and ruff. The arms picked me up off the ground so my feet were dangling.

My stomach was twisting in fear. Just as I was about to scream and gruff hand covered my mouth capturing any sound.

"You think you can outsmart me huh? Well I have news for you NO ONE will hear your screams and no one cares enough to go looking for you."

I looked around trying to see my captors face. I was shocked to see a handsome boy looking back at me. He had shocking blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

But above his left eye there was a large scar that ran down to his chin. It looked as if a lion had attacked him, or monster.

He had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. But it was a scary intimidating smirk though. He was at least three inches taller than me and let me tell you he was BUILT!

I mumbled something into his large hand but it came out like a muffled groan. And then I was flying. And so was he. Ten, fifteen, twenty feet.

Then I didn't even know how high we are I couldn't see anything we were moving so fast. My eyes became dry from my lack of blinking.

My hair was flying everywhere. It was getting stuck in my mouth limiting how much I could breathe. But the man's hand was still over my mouth so I wasn't able to complain.

**PERCY"S POV**

"_AMY!" I screamed tears falling down my face. Kronos was holding the love of my life AND my best friend by her neck. Her face was turning blue from her lack of oxygen._

"_KRONOS LET HER DOWN NOW!" " I will let your precious little girlfriend down under one condition." My heart was racing I knew what Kronos wanted. I was scared too. I knew I would do anything to save Amy._

"_Come Percy all you have to do is join me. This little lady will live and everyone will be happy. All it takes is for you to defy Olympus."_

_Just as I was about to say yes a large flash of light momentarily blinded me. All twelve Olympians stood in front of me. "Percy you can't do this. Hades has promised Amy a safe spot in the underworld."_

_My father was screaming at me begging for me not to join Kronos. I saw Demeter crying out of the corner of my eye._

_Then I looked back at Kronos. He was squeezing more and more life out of Amy every second. Then I guess Kronos ran out of patience. _

_My time to say yes was gone and in a burst of light Amy was gone. I was filled with rage as I threw my sword into kronos' hosts Achilles heel._

_Kronos shouted in rage. He slashed his sword around but it was no good he was dead again. But this was no happy ending._

_I fell to my knees screaming of my loss. Demeter knelt down next to me. She put a comforting arm around my shoulder. Crying with me we sat mourning over our loss._

_END OF DREAM_

I woke up sweaty with tears in my eyes. I had been having this nightmare ever since the titan war only a couple of months ago.

"Percy!" I heard Grover shouting as he ran towards my cabin. I hastly threw on some jeans and a T-shirt. Wipping the tears from my eyes I walked out of the door into the too happy sunshine.

…_**..**_

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Ok everyone I hope y'all like and I will try to update more often**


End file.
